Falling
by vivid.vagueness
Summary: "Do you think I'm some sort of idiot who wouldn't notice when his best friend scores a hot chick!" Was Kiba right or was he just indeed an idiot? Follow the misadventures of Shino and Hinata as they fall in love – literally. AU
1. Chapter 1

**FALLING**

Summary: "Do you think I'm some sort of idiot who wouldn't notice when his best friend scores a hot chick?" Was Kiba right or was he just indeed an idiot? Follow the misadventures of Shino and Hinata as they fall in love – literally. AU

**Chapter 1: Chance Encounter**

_Six inches away…_

The library had always been his sanctuary – endless shelves lined quiet halls, people reading intensely or dozing off in a corner, no one seeming to care about anything or anyone else.

_Four inches away…_

He reached a row of shelves all labeled "Entomology". They were scarce compared to the rest of the contents of the library. No one seemed to want to learn about insects, he thought to himself. But to him they were everything.

_Three inches away…_

Walking slowly through the corridor of bookshelves, he scanned titles, looking for one he had yet to read.

_Two inches away…_

He stopped momentarily and bent to reach for a thick volume entitled _"Fossil Insects"_. He took off his dark tinted glasses and pried open the book. The corridor seemed dimmer than usual to him, must be a burnt out light bulb.

_One inch away…_

"Woaaaahh!" Hinata closed her eyes tight and prepared herself for the impact of her fall but it never came. Something, rather, someone had caught her.

Shino looked up just in time to see the girl lose her balance. Adrenaline picked up and he caught her as books flew in the air and the ladder clattered almost noiselessly on the carpeted floor. She opened her eyes and met golden irises directed at her with a significant hint of concern. He stared at the light, lavender orbs of the girl in his arms. Time stood still.

"Where the hell's that fucking ladder?"

Shino let go of Hinata instantly. "A-ano…" remembering herself, Hinata bowed really low, thanking the boy who just saved her. "A-arigatou." She left in a rush as she felt a strong blush erupting. This was enough embarrassment for one day.

"Shino, my man!" a lot of shushes sounded throughout the library as Kiba greeted his best friend. Shino turned around, Kiba stopped and gawked. "…NO FUCKING WAY!"

An angry librarian appeared at the end of the hall, issuing a stern warning. "You two had better get out of here this instant!". Kiba cringed and retreated slowly towards the library exit. Shino didn't follow immediately. "What're you doing, man? You heard the old lady, she'll skin us alive!" Shino emerged from the row of shelves and swiftly checked out a book through the library's automated borrowing system. They were out in seconds.

Kiba's questions came one after another upon their first step out of the library. "You better spill, dude! Something happened in there and you're so not keeping even a single word of it from me."

"Nothing happened."

"You seriously expect me to believe that? Do you think I'm some sort of idiot who wouldn't notice when his best friend scores a hot chick?"

"What the hell are you talking about? You don't even have any proof of that."

Kiba stopped them both in their tracks and lifted a finger in front of Shino's face. "One, that girl was blushing like crazy and she ran out way too fast for nothing to have happened. Two, that whole place was a mess what with the ladder and some books strewn around. And THREE! YOU TOOK OFF YOUR FUCKING GLASSES!"

Shino searched himself and found his glasses on the neck of his shirt. He placed them on immediately. Kiba took his silence as a sign of affirmation.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Kiba did a little victory dance which irritated the already peeved Shino.

"You don't know anything, Kiba. Nothing happened back there." he continued walking.

"Ya' know ya' can't hide anything from me bugboy! We've been best friends since we were in diapers. Something's bound to happen again and I'll find out about that too! Just you wait! Hahaha!" Kiba's voice faded in the distance as Shino walked farther away.

He couldn't help but wonder if he'd see her again – her pale skin, her long dark hair, her light pink lips, her creeping blush and her mesmerizing lavender eyes. '_What the fuck is happening to me?' _He would know in time.

**TBC…**

A/N: Another ShinoxHina fic, lighthearted and easy flowing this time. Review and Review! ~(*_*)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Devious Plots**

Hiashi set his brandy glass down and raised an eyebrow at his companion.

"So, what are your thoughts on my proposition to merge our companies?" The Hyuuga clan owned several of the most established hospitals in Japan and around the world. Reaching the corporation's centennial, Hiashi, the company president, had great plans for a revolutionary expansion but he needed a certain poker-faced Aburame to agree with his business proposal.

"Interesting." Shibi Arburame was not a man of many words, he was a deep thinker. The Aburame's hailed from a long line of scientists and within the past century, their contributions to medicine were unmatched by any other company in the world. They scpecialized in pharmacy, medical technology and bioengineering. It was no wonder Hiashi Hyuuga sought to affiliate with Shibi Aburame.

"Very well. I shall draw up a contract with the corresponding -" Hiashi was cut off mid-sentence by Shibi.

"I have but one condition..." Shibi paused to fill his glass with wine. The suspense was getting to Hiashi. "The greatest symbol, the primary representation of this merger..." the Aburame took a sip and exhaled. Hiashi was perplexed and sat at the edge of his seat. "A marriage."

Hiashi did not say a word. He had to weigh his options carefully. Marriages were the old way of doing things, Shibi was indeed very traditional. As both their children were heirs, it made perfect sense to match them. This marriage wouldn't just be a symbol for the merging of their companies, it reassured the continuance of their agreement. _And it would keep the wealth concentrated within their families._ Shibi was a first-class genius.

"I shall announce the merging of our corporations during the centennnial celebration of the Hyuuga company... the engagement of our heirs will follow accordingly." Both men stood up and shook hands. The deal was closed.

* * *

Hinata gazed our of the classroom window, her head rested on her hand. The image of golden irises filled her sight - his forehead wrinked in concern, his strong arms holding her against his lean chest, and his addictive scent! _'I didn't even ask for his name...'_ Disappointed with herself, Hinata sighed out loud.

"Miss Hyuuga!" Hinata snapped out of her reverie, students around her chuckled softly. "Well this is a rare sight." the biochemistry professor stopped and looked at Hinata as if she were some bacterial specimen. "Who would've thought that the nation's top-ranked medical student was capable of daydreaming her way thorugh biomolecules?" Hinata blushed a deep red making the class laugh even louder. She uttered a quiet apology and Iruka-sensei continued his lecture.

"As I was saying, your laboratory professor decided to go on sabbatical. To make up for his absence, Ebisu-sensei assigned his best student to take charge of your class for the rest of the semester. You'll be meeting the new student-professor next week." the bell sounded, marking the end of class. Hinata was saddened by the news of Ebisu-sensei's leave of absence, then again, a young professor meant high grades and easy tests.

Hinata gathered her stuff and left the room. A hand caught her shoulder and she turned to face her blonde best friend. "What is up with you today, Hina?" they continued walking as Ino chattered away. "I've never seen you so distracted. Is it stress? Are you sick?" Ino started fussing over Hinata, feeling her forehead for a fever. They sat down on a garden bench and Hinata took a deep breath.

"Alright... I met this boy."

"OH MY GOD! Was he hot? Does he study here? What's his course? Did you get his name? How old is he? Is he single? How did you meet him? Do you think he's into you?..." Ino inched closer to Hinata with each new question making the shy heiress retreat backward.

"I-I don't know anything about him actually." Hinata looked away, her syness getting in the way of her story.

"Well, how did you meet him? What did he look like? We can try searching for him. I bet if he's that handsome he'd stand out amidst the ton of nerds in this school."

"I was trying to reach for a book in the top shelf of the entomology section of the library. Then, I lost my balance and fell down. When I opened my eyes, I saw him staring at me and I realized that he caught me."

"Keep going, keep going." Ino had never been this attentive to any story Hinata' s ever told her.

"Time just stood still at that moment. I couldn't move or turn my gaze away from him. He had the most wonderful golden eyes, Ino, and the face of an angel..." Hinata clasped her hands together, placing them close to her accelerating heart.

"Aww, little Hina's falling in love! We have to find this mystery hottie. You're gonna have a boyfriend by the end of this week. Just you wait and see! I'm gonna find him for you, Hina!" Ino's cellphone buzzed and she took a short call. She closed her phone and faced Hinata again, "Alright, I gotta go. Kiba's wating for me. We're going out today." Ino stood up and pciked up her bag.

"Who's Kiba?" asked Hinata with a puzzled expression.

"Didn't I just tell you about him over the phone the other day." So _that_ explains why Hinata didn't recall anything about this Kiba person. Ino could go on and on for hours over the phone even without Hinata replying. "He's that vet student I've been dating for a few weeks now. He's really cute, kinda like a big kid. I really think it's turning into something serious." Hinata could only hope that this guy was _the one_ for her best friend especially when he made her so happy. "See you tomorrow, Hinata." Ino gave her a quick hug and left.

Hinata just felt so giddy, she couldn't help but smile all the time. According to Ino, she was falling in love. _'If love's like this, then I guess it isn't so bad.', _she thought to herself asshe took out her biochemistry book to catch up with what she missed in class. Her concentration was long gone.

* * *

Hinata was freezing. She wore a floor length, lavender, spaghetti strapped dress with beautifully embroidered gems. Having her hair up did not help any either. She rubbed her cold arms with gloved hands to warm up. She didn't really understand why her father opted to buy her a new gown – and a really expensive one at that – she had tons of other dresses she could use. Her hair and make-up were also over the top. So the centennial of their family's corporation was a big deal but she wouldn't be the center of attention anyway. That spot belonged to her father who was now onstage, ready to give a speech.

"Whoo! This party's got swaaag!" Kiba had difinitely had a glass of champaign too many. His older sister pinched his ear and forced him to sit down. The Hyuuga company's centennial anniversary was termed the "Medical Conference of the Century". Press people were everywhere, interviewing various company CEOs and renowned scientists. Shino hated the noise and the lights, he was alright with formal wear but boredom was getting to him. He scanned the room for no particular reason and his heart literally skipped a beat when he saw her – his beautiful Hime, the girl he'd been searching for since he gazed into her tantalizing lavender orbs during their chance encouter. '_What's she doing here? Should I approach her? What will I say? Would she recognize me?'_ The final speech for the evening was about to begin robbing him of any opportunity to approach her. Hiashi Hyuuga cleared his throat, lights centered on him, the place dimmed and the crowed fell silent.

"This day marks the hundreth year of the Hyuuga Corporation's existence. For an entire century we've been providing first-class medical services to Japan and in places across the globe. As we take the first step into the next hundred years, one other company ventures forth with us." Hiashi paused as the room started to fill with whispers. "I proudly announce the newly formed partnership between the Hyuuga Corporation and the Aburame Corporation. This merger will undoubtely revolutionize medicine on a global scale." applause filled the hall, camera's flashed as Hiashi Hyuuga and Shibi Aburame signed papers, sealing the contract.

Shino was surprised his father kept this merger from him. He was certainly wondering how much the Hyuuga Corporation had to pay to settle the deal with his dad. Company shares? Properties? Hiashi took his place behind the microphone again.

"This historic merger, however, will not be embodied by documents and contracts alone." Hinata's boredom seemed to disappear, curiosity took over. She knew the huge risk her father had taken in trying to persuade the Aburame head. What else did her father agree to?

"A greater symbolism of the strong partnership between our families was agreed upon." A glass of water was toppled over by a toddler on the table next to where Shino sat. A bad omen. He could feel that something wasn't right here.

"The Hyuuga heiress..." a huge spotlight found Hinata, she couldn't understand what was happening, "... and the Aburame heir..." another spotlight zeroed in on Shino, he could very well predict Hiashi's next words, "are to be engaged in the spirit of honoring this event!" applause erupted as cameras flashed once more.

Hinata was dumbstruck, almost lost in severe confusion. She couldn't think, she didn't know what to think. Hiashi motioned for Hinata to join him onstage. She followed obediently if but to spare her family from humiliation. Shibi nodded towards his son. If he was just as confounded as Hinata, his dark glasses hid it well. Here he was just thinking about the beautiful girl he had caught in his arms on that fateful day in the university library, now he was to be married to her?

Camera flashes, resounding applause, endless chatter, laughter, and in the center of it all, two people, officially meeting each other for the first time.

_'Ino was so wrong.'_ Hinata thought to herself. She definitely did not end up with a boyfriend at the end of the week – she got a fiancee instead. Her heart sank. What about the boy she met in the library? Will she just give up on him? Will she just give up on her first love? She turned her gaze towards her "fiancee" - stoic, expressionless, and cold. His dark glasses did nothing to put her at ease. The rush of emotions made her dizzy, her world spinned and everything was shrouded in darkness.

* * *

**TBC...**

A/N: Thank you for all the support guys! Just couldn't let the idea for this story pass me by. :) Hopefully I'll hear from you guys soon. -


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Regretted Words**

Hinata awoke with a start. She'd just had the worst dream of her life. It was when she attempted to sit up that she realized that her nightmare wasn't just a dream.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Dark shades focused on the rousing girl. Hinata's surprise vanished as her anger swiftly emerged. All her life she'd been dictated upon by her father, her close relatives, their business advisors, etc. This marriage definitely went a step too far. She just couldn't stand by and watch her first love crumble in its infancy simply because she was promised to an unfeeling, shades-wearing weirdo.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" she sat up a little too swiftly, her fragile body couldn't take the strain. She closed her eyes tightly, knowing her head would take the greatest impact… but it never came. Her "fiancée" laid her back with ease in the hospital bed, muttering softly.

"Seriously, how many times do I have to catch you?"

"What?" She was sure he was telling her off again, probably muttering an "I-told-you-so". She didn't know where all her courage was coming from but she couldn't keep silent about their arrangement.

"I won't agree to this engagement. And even if I'm forced to marry you, my heart will never belong to you. I will _**never**_ love you, Shino Aburame." All she heard in reply was the loud bang of the door as she stared outside the hospital window.

A knock sounded almost instantly as a stout, middle-aged nurse entered Hinata's hospital room carrying her breakfast tray.

"Having a lover's quarrel now aren't we?" the nurse set the tray on a mobile dining table then went to check on Hinata's vital signs.

"Definitely not. I'll never fall in love with someone like that." the heiress grunted impatiently.

"That's quite a lot for that young man to take in, dear." said the nurse while keeping her tools. "Especially after injuring himself in breaking your fall last night. He wouldn't even sleep a wink and insisted on staying here to watch over you. He'd ask for pain killers every now and then…" The nurse chattered on while Hinata lost herself in thought.

_'He injured himself trying to catch me? He was here the entire time?'_

Realization dawned harshly as Hinata remembered the words she threw at Shino and she immediately regretted them.

"All done, dearie." Hinata continued to stare into space, the nurse took pity on her.

"Young lady, a loving heart is a forgiving heart. If he didn't do the things he did for you out of love, then I wouldn't know for what reason!" the nurse chuckled lightly. "Now rest up. The faster you recover, the earlier you'd get to say the things you need to say." With that the nurse left the room, and a question-filled Hinata.

* * *

A/N: I'm baaack! _ Forgive this short update, I'm still trying to gain momentum. Been sick for a while but to hell with that! Will update like crazy soon! Got any ideas? Comments? Leave a message :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Moving On**

"Asp...in...aspr..nn...aspir...nnn..."

Boy did Kiba love alcohol, but boy did he hate hangovers. Akamaru, his trusty sidekick, entered the cluttered room, aspirin packets in mouth.

"Wouldn't know what I'd do without you, buddy." said Kiba while ruffling the thick mane of Akamaru.

"I wouldn't know what I'd do without him either." Ino stood in Kiba's doorway, a glass of water in hand. "He's definitely more...um... _human_ than you are." an evil grin spread across Ino's face.

In one swift movement, Kiba locked Ino in an embrace from behind. He drew her closer til his lips were mere centimeters from her right ear.

"Well, Ino, I'd gladly show you what kind of an animal I really am. Right here, right now."

"Get...off...me..." she said, struggling to escape his grip. "I'm not here for that."

Kiba's facial features immediately drooped into a sad puppy face on the brink of erupting in tears. Ino couldn't resist.

"Oh alright, alright. We'll do it _after _you help me out with something." the vet student perked up instantly.

"Bring it on and let's get it done and over with ASAP." he was bounding with enthusiasm, Akamaru following happily behind.

"Hold it!" both the human and the dog stopped in mid-leap. "Shower."

* * *

"Okay, so here's the deal." Ino started off while they were walking side by side on campus. "You remember by best friend Hina, right?" Kiba nodded, not really remembering. "She's fallen for a guy, but she doesn't know his name."

"And you want me to find this guy." said Kiba, lazily rolling his eyes. Ino nodded. "Got any clues?"

"Clue # 1: She met him in the library so he probably goes there all the time. He actually caught her when she fell from a ladder while reaching for a book in one of the high shelves." Kiba cringed. The library, he hated it but it hated him even more.

"Clue # 2: He's got golden eyes and quote unquote, the face of an angel." Golden eyes was a good lead.

"Game, let's get moving." said Kiba while pushing open a library door.

The hasty pair bumped into a tall, dark figure.

"Shino, my man!" the tall boy nodded in acknowledgement. They decided to stop and talk outside of the library entrance.

"You remember Ino, my girlfriend." Shino shook her hand, quite surprised that Kiba was able to score someone seemingly level-headed.

"Oh, so you're the Shino Kiba's always talking about. Well, very nice to meet you but we're in a rush, so..." Ino literally pushed Kiba towards the library.

"Talk to you later, dude." and the pair continued with their search, leaving a perplexed Shino who simply shoved the matter aside. He had far worse things to worry about.

* * *

Hinata was again dreaming the day away with her worrisome thoughts. She was gonna apologize to him today. If she knew where she could find him, that is.

She stepped into the biochemistry laboratory and reserved the front-most station. Students started flocking in, a number of familiar faces but mostly unrecognized ones. The last person to enter was all too familiar – jet black, slightly disheveled hair, tall frame, and dark, round glasses.

She watched him walk, slowly passing station after station. Then he stopped briefly when he reached her row. She was sure he'd seen her. It was when he continued walking to place his things on the professor's demonstration station that Hinata knew she was screwed.

* * *

Shino immediately regretted taking on Ebisu-sensei's class as a substitute student-professor when his eyes met hers. Just when he thought she couldn't hate him any more than she already did, he becomes her professor. And right now, she wouldn't even look at him.

_'Way to go, Shino. You've managed to make the girl of your dreams hate you without even trying' _he thought to himself. _'Knew I should've checked the class list.'_

The class finally settled, an aura of dread filled the room.

"My name is Aburame Shino. A student, very much like yourselves. But within these four walls, I function as your professor and I demand to be treated as such." the inward curses of students were evident although not a single sound was made.

"Pair up." The room came alive.

* * *

A/N: Whoo! It's great to be writing again. Review and review :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Things Explode**

While the students paired up, Shino counted them for attendance. That's when he realized that... they were odd. _'Really should've checked the class list.'_ And that one sorry student who ended up alone was his fair Hinata. _'Wait. MY fair Hinata?!'_ She belonged to nobody, even much less to him. Options, options. If he made her join an existing pair, it would be unfair to the other students as work would be easier. If she worked alone, she'd end up finishing later than everybody else. Final option...

"Hyuuga-san, I'll be your lab partner today but I'll only do the minimal tasks." She just so much as glanced at him for a brief moment then nodded. Shino then addressed the entire class.

"The goal of this experiment is to qualitatively identify the four main elements present in your unique sample. Instructions are flashed on screen. One mistake and the entire procedure will have to be repeated. I expect a report to be handed in by the end of class. Questions?" a shy hand was raised hesitatingly, Shino paid no attention. "You have two hours. Begin."

* * *

Hinata was extremely nervous. The experiment was difficult. Her professor was her "fiancée". And she had yet to apologize to him for her harsh words earlier that week. Her concentration was diminishing with every passing minute, her experiment was bound to go haywire and Shino couldn't stand to watch it go any further down the drain.

"Stop."

Hinata was yanked out of her reverie and the shock caused her to spill a flask of acid into the sink, thankfully. She faced him for a moment the blushed a deep red while swiftly looking away.

"I-I'm sorry."

"You're gonna have to repeat. You miscalculated the portions of compounds required to obtain the necessary molarity."

Watching her was indeed such a pain, Shino thought. Hinata ran through her equations again and finally got the formula right. Having her fiancée/professor beside her turned her brain into mush and her limbs into jelly. _'God, Hina. Concentrate! He's gonna think you're a total klutz or... or a nutcase! Wait, wait, wait. Why the hell does it matter what he thinks about me?' _A student approached Shino to have him check their results. Hinata found herself staring at Shino – his tall frame, his steady voice, his intelligent demeanor, his muscular back. _'Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. Don't tell me I've...'_

"BOOOOOOM!"

Hinata was propelled backwards due to her set-up exploding. No, it wasn't the explosion that pushed her backwards. It was...

"Class dismissed. Hand in what you've finished so far. Deadline of reports moved to next meeting." The class flocked out speedily, almost thankful for the accident. All but two people were left.

"Sensei, I-I..."

"Are you alright?" He held out his hand to her then helped her up. He moved to clean out the debris when he felt his lab coat being tugged.

"I'm s-sorry, Aburame-san. N-not only for th-this b-but for everything I said, I-"

"It's alright. The engagement's off. I've talked with my father about it and he agreed." he said while cleaning up shards of broken tubes and flasks. Hinata was caught off-guard by what he said. _'Isn't this what I wanted? Didn't I ask for this? Didn't I say I was completely against our marriage? Then why... why does it hurt so much?'_

"B-but..."

"Don't worry. It won't affect the Hyuuga-Aburame merger in any way. Your father's corporation is safe."

"W-wait but..."

"And this won't hold any influence on your grade in my class. You were obviously very distracted from the beginning. The fault lies entirely with me."

Hinata couldn't speak. She didn't know what to say. They both proceeded in silence, thoughts in a heavy haze.

* * *

"Hey, hey! Are you listening to me, Hina?" said Ino while waving her hand in front of Hinata's face. Her best friend was totally out of it today. Not only out of it, she even seemed depressed.

"Wh-what is it Ino-chan?" Hinata didn't mind her friend's idle chatter and merely picked at her cake slice served by the café they were dining at.

"I said, I think we've found a lead as to who your mystery guy is. You remember? Library guy, golden eyes, angel face?"

"Oh."

"That's it? Just an "oh"? Your love life is on the line Hinata! Your first love! Don't you "oh" me!" other custormers started to turn their heads in the direction of the two girls.

"Look, Ino. I did something really bad to someone." said Hinata with her utterly depressed tone.

"So what? Just make it up to them, it'll all turn out fine in the end. Now moving on, here are our suspects. This guy goes to..." the cogs in Hinata's mind started to turn.

_'That's it! I need to make it up to him! But... how?'_

* * *

N/A: On a roll!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Realization Dawns**

"Man, I am telling you. She dragged me all over campus searching for this one dude. And we _didn't _ even find him. How mental could that be?" Kiba whined and whined to a stoic Shino while occasionally cursing everytime he got hit in his Tekken match. After his yapping got no replies, Kiba placed the game on pause.

"Dude, what's up?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing is definitely something. You've been staring at that same page for the past 10 minutes." Kiba announced while pointing a finger at the thick textbook Shino was supposedly reading.

"So what?" Shino said while flipping the page a little too roughly.

"So what?! Oh no. Don't tell me. This isn't about a girl, is it?" No reply. "Ohoho! Who's the chick this time, huh? She better not be smaller than a C-cup – oompfh..." a thick textbook went flying in Kiba's direction.

"Look, Shino. There are _tons_ of girls out there. I swear, all you have to do is take your glasses off for about half the day, go strolling around campus and... wait..." silence filled the room "oh-my-fucking-god it's you!" the sound of a closing door signified the exit of Shino. Kiba followed suit but Shino was nowhere to be found. He had to tell Ino.

* * *

Shino walked in solitude amidst the chilly evening. He couldn't get a certain girl out of his mind. Hinata Hyuuga – beautiful and elegant, intelligent yet serene, strong and steadfast, she was perfect in every way but his reason for loving her went far beyond these. It was when he first looked into her lavender orbs that he felt something he'd never felt before. He was completely drawn to her, like she was his...soulmate.

The wind rustled, carrying dead leves in the gust. She'd never be his. Seemed like even fate was against it – the merger, the engagement, the teaching position. He sighed.

_'This is the end of it, I guess.'_

He took out a velvet coated box. And stared at its contents one last time.

* * *

Ino was so fed up with Hinata's depressed state, she decided to go to her numero uno stress relief venue – the salon.

"Ino-san, a pleasure to see you. What will it be today? New treatments just arrived!" the ultra gay salon owner enumerated several promotions for his number one client.

"...and I'll be having my nails done too. Thanks owner-san." Ino felt her head cooling off as the hot oil machine did its job. She picked up a random magazine and flipped through advertisements and beauty tips. Something, rather _someone_ caught her eye.

"OH-MY-GOD!" she brought the magazine closer as her eyes sped-read through the article.

_'Hyuuga heiress engaged to Aburame heir. Blah blah blah... arranged marriage...blahh blah blah... company merger... blah blah blah...gem-encrusted gown...blah blah blah... fainted on stage... blah blah blah... saved by new fiancee...blah blah blah.'_

Ino's eyes grew bigger with every sentence. What blew her away was the photo included in the spread: a concerned looking Shino, catching Hinata's limp body just in time, shades dropping to the ground, and very very golden eyes.

"I can't believe it. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! She kept this from me the entire time! Owner-san! Owner-san!"

"Yes, madam, is there anything wrong?" said the owner while his high heels clattered noisily.

"I-I have to go. I have to go right now."

"But madam your hai-"

"I don't care, get this off me. Here." Ino handed a few bills over to the owner, not even bothering to take the change. She went rushing off, phone in hand, calling the best friend of her best friend's fiancee.

* * *

Hinata had set her mind on making it up to Shino. She'd put on her coat and scarf and headed towards the address she got from her dad's secretary. She was going to apologize and say her true feelings. _'I won't hesitate like last time. I'll tell him straight out.'_

The gust of wind made her stop in her tracks and look up at the rustling leaves. She tightened her scarf. Something shimmery up in one of the low branches caught her eye.

"A weevil? A diamond beetle?" her curiosity got the best of her. She'd been reading up on insects and their curing compounds over the past year, she just couldn't let this opportunity pass her by. Hinata proceeded to climb the tree, the wind relentlessly blowing and picking up speed. She made it to the low branch and held out her hand a little over six inches short of grasping the beetle.

* * *

"Kiba pick up, pick up."

"Yo, Ino, you'd never believe what I found out."

"Shut it. Where are you? I have to tell you something important."

"Right in front of you, actually. And what's with your hai-" Ino squinted to see a coated Kiba grinning, waving and running towards her.

"I know who Hinata's in love with."

"I found out who your best friend fell for."

They spoke at the same time. And fell silent in unison.

"See, my best friend saved this girl from falling from the library ladder. It's just that he always wears his glasses so you couldn't see his golden eyes."

"I saw this magazine announcing the engagement of Hinata to your best friend. He caught her when she fainted and his glasses fell off. He had golden eyes."

Their sentenced cancelled out each other as they spoke at the same time yet again.

"It's Shino!" they said together.

"Do you know where he is?"

"No, I went to look for him after he stormed out of our dorm. He was pretty upset about something."

"Hinata's been depressed the whole week too. Something must've happened between them."

"She probably didn't know that she was getting engaged to the guy she'd already fallen for..."

"And protested against the marriage. But if Shino's that hurt by it..."

They stared at each other intensely and said in complete synchronization...

"He must love her too!" and they started bounding off in search of their best friends.

* * *

Shino pondered on returning to his dorm room. The weather wasn't getting any better. He looked up at the night sky.

"No moon, no stars. A depressing night indeed." he let out a long and weary sigh. Just then, something moved in the tree just a few meters ahead of him.

"A little more, just a few centimeters now..." Hinata stretched out and successfully caught the rare bug. In her excitement, she sat up suddenly. The branch creaked and snapped, unable to carry her full weight.

She prepared for the worst, a broken spine perhaps? She closed her eyes tightly. It was too low a fall to die but high enough to do some serious skeletal damage. She started counting the moments til impact.

_Three._

Now she'd never be able to make it up to him.

_Two._

All he ever did was care about her and she shunned him away mercilessly.

_One._

This was the end of it. The end of her first love. A love that never materialized.

She waited for the pain, and waited some more. She peeked an eye open and scrambled to stand up when her elbow hit something, rather someone.

"Ow. That really hurts."

"Oh my God, Shino!" she hurriedly got off him and checked him for any severe injuries, not quite as confident in her first-aid skills as she'd like to be. Something went scurrying out of her hand just as Shino caught sight of it.

"A Diamond Beetle!" he pounced on the poor weevil as it was attempting to escape in the confusion.

Hinata's eyes caught sight of something else shimmering. She reached for the velet box and stared intently at the beatifully crafted pink diamond.

"Shino... this is..."

"Hinata... how did you..."

They looked at each other and held each other's gaze for a full minute.

Gold met lavender. Lavender met gold.

No words were exhanged but they understood, without a doubt.

Their lips clashed in a long, passionate, emotion-filled kiss.

* * *

Ino and Kiba finally caught sight of Hinata and Shino. And while trying to catch their breath, they spoke in broken sentences.

"Hina-chan... it's Shino..."

"Shino... where the hell... have you been you... son of a..."

"Don't... break off... the engagement..."

"I'm gonna... get laid... tonight... OUCH!"

Hinata and Shino looked at each other in quiet comprehension, as if reading each other's mind. The couple raised up their clasped hands and showed Hinata's dazzling engagement ring.

"I guess we've fallen in love." said Hinata a little shyly, a blush creeping up.

"Quite painful falls actually." said Shino, raising an eyebrow. Hinata smacked his shoulder lightly.

"WELL! I'm staying over at Ino's tonight. You've got the whole room to yourself _bugboy_. Make your little _ladybug_ feel at home. Turn yourselves into _bedbugs_ while your at it. Hahaha... OUCH!" Kiba's laughter trailed off while Ino smacked him on the head for his idiotic remarks.

"Let's go shall we." Nudged Shino. Hinata gave him a light peck on the cheek.

"Haha... I wanna know just how knowledgeable you are of the human anatomy." It was Shino's turn to blush crimson.

* * *

END

A/N: So tell me how this turned out for you guys. :) I'm quite pleased with the ending, that I am. Looking forward to hearing from you all :D


End file.
